


Discussion et silence

by GamblingDementor



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaelyn en a marre que Brynjolf prétende tout le temps être occupé, et décide de changer la situation.</p><p>La fanfiction n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction de "Talking and the lack thereof" de BearHatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion et silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talking and the Lack Thereof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128096) by [BearHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter). 



Kaelyn bailla en descendant par l'échelle, et faillit tomber en glissant sur sa cape. Elle tira dessus pour la remettre en place et sauta les derniers échelons en laissant échapper un juron.  
            "Bonjour, ma petite voleuse." Kaelyn se retourna pour faire face à Rune, qui n'était pas encore touché et faisait tourner l'objet lui ayant donné son nom entre ses mains.  
"Salut. Tu n'es pas encore au lit?" répondit Kaelyn et hocha la tête en sa direction. Il haussa les épaules, et Kaelyn passa son chemin sans lui demander davantage.  
Elle comprenait son envie savoir d'où il venait, elle même n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Mais elle pensait que l'instant présent était plus important, et elle ne pensait presque plus à son passé maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de la Guilde des Voleurs.  
Maintenant que je suis à la tête de la Guilde des Voleurs, corrigea-t-elle mentalement avec ironie avant de se préparer à aller au lit. Elle choisit son lit (celui de gauche était son favori), déposa son sac et son équipement dans le coffre le plus proche et y mit son verrou spécial. Même s'ils étaient sa nouvelle famille, elle restait prudente avec ce groupe de voleurs.  
Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne volerait quoi que ce soit d'important, mais si elle avait reçu un septim chaque fois que les sous-vêtements d'un d'entre eux se retrouvaient exhibés à la Cruche Percée… ou chaque fois que quelqu'un volait le balai de Vekel et le rendait couvert de sève gluante qui le collait à ses mais… ou cette fois où Vex et Dirge s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans un placard, et où la poignée était tombée et que personne n'avait pu la réparer sur le coup, et qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils se trouvaient sous du gui. Delvin et Brynjolf avaient éclaté de rire, et Vex avait été aussi furibonde qu'un chat feulant, et personne n'avait jamais découvert que Kaelyn était la coupable.  
De toute façon, elle avait fabriqué ce verrou elle-même (elle était assez douée avec un marteau), et non seulement il était difficile à ouvrir, mais aspergerait également le coupable d'encre presque indélébile. De la teinture rouge qui couvrirait les mains du coupable, qu'elle prendrait plaisir à surprendre la main dans le sac. Elle sourit à cette idée et bailla à nouveau avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle tomba endormie avant d'avoir même atteint l'oreiller.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Le lendemain matin, elle récupéra son équipement et se rendit à la Cruche Percée, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait pas fait la grasse matinée. Elle détestait dormir trop, cela la rendait somnolente le reste de la journée.  
            Sa cape de Rossignol bruissait contre le sol alors qu'elle franchit la porte qui menait à la taverne, et elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage de sa main. Elle mit son fourreau en place et traversa le couloir.  
            "Ah, tu es là, jeune fille," dit Delvin en levant sa coupe en son nom. "Assieds-toi, bois un coup avec moi."  
            "À cette heure?" Kaelyn le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. "Je préfère prendre mon petit-déjeuner." Elle se tira une chaise et fit un signe de tête à Vekel, qui déposa un bol de soupe devant elle avant de partir draguer Tonilia. Kaelyn lui fit un signe de la main et bailla avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger.  
            "Rentrée tard, jeune fille?" demanda Delvin avec malice et but une gorgée.  
            "Ouais… j'ai modifié les chiffres pour toi," répondit Kaelyn après avoir avalé une cuillerée.  
            "Oh, allez, c'était juste un boulot de faux et usage de faux. Quand est-ce que tu vas aller te choper un homme?" Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive.  
            "Juste un boulot de faux et usage de faux… jusqu'à ce que le marchand me suive en douce, j'ai dû sortir et rentrer à nouveau en grimpant par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, puis modifier les chiffres, puis j'ai dû me cacher sous le lit pendant des heures pendant que le marchand et sa maîtresse faisait des galipettes jusqu'à ce que je puisse sortir." Elle avait fini de se plaindre et se remit à manger.  
            "Et ils t'ont pas repérée?" Delvin siffla pour montrer son appréciation. "Mais à ce rythme, c'est toute l'action que tu verras jamais. Arrête d'éviter ma question." Il but une autre gorgée de sa boisson.  
            "Je ne cherche pas d'action de ce type," grogna Kaelyn, le pointant de sa cuillère, mais Delvin resta de marbre.  
            "C'est pas que tu n'as pas de prétendants, je parie… Tu les effraies, jeune fille? Parce que même avec cette armure… enfin surtout avec cette armure en fait…" il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la Citerne, ce qui soulagea Kaelyn au début.  
            "Salut, Brynjolf," s'écria Delvin, et Kaelyn tourna la tête brusquement. "Oui, salut," répondit Brynjolf, distrait, sans relever les yeux alors qu'il attachait ses jambières.  
"Bonjour," ajouta finalement Kaelyn, et Brynjolf releva la tête tout aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait fait. "Ah, euh, désolé, jeune fille, je suis très occupé pour l'instant, on se parle plus tard," dit-il, pressé, et chipa un quignon de pain en lançant une pièce à Vekel, puis sortit par l'autre porte presque en courant.  
Kaelyn n'avait plus faim, tout à coup. Elle repoussa son bol et posa sa tête entre ses mains, en frottant ses yeux comme si elle avait mal à la tête. "C'est pas juste, Del," marmonna-t-elle, l'air sombre, sa voix étouffée par ses mains.  
Il posa lui aussi son petit déjeuner et se pencha vers elle. "Il se passe quoi entre vous deux? Je n'ai pas vu Brynjolf si peu bavard depuis…" il s'interrompit mais elle ne le remarqua pas, elle releva la tête et le fusilla du regard.  
"C'est à moi que tu dis ça? J'ai rien fait du tout! Depuis l'affaire de Mercer, il refuse de me parler, m'évite, et j'en ai marre." Elle se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras, l'air dangereux, avant de continuer à parler à voix basse, "Je n'ai pas demandé à être à la tête de la Guilde, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé! Et ça n'a pas l'air de déranger les autres… Dirge continue à me menacer, d'ailleurs."  
"Ça n'est sûrement pas pour ça qu'il… hésite," dit Delvin en tapotant la table de ses doigts, songeur.  
"Hésite?" Kaelyn poussa un grognement. Quel euphémisme. Elle ne le releva pas. "Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Rien d'autre n'a changé."  
Delvin avala le reste de sa chope d'un coup avant de répondre. "Je vais te dire ce que tu devrais faire. Tu devrais lui demander toi-même."  
Kaelyn lui lança un regard de fureur et sa dague s'enfonça dans la table avant même que qui que ce soit ne la voie la sortir de son fourreau. "Tu te figures que je n'en ai pas envie? Il refuse de me parler, Del, c'est ça le problème!"  
Elle criait, et tout le monde évitait son regard excepté Delvin. Il saisit sa dague et la sortit du bois aussi rapidement qu'elle y avait été enfoncée, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.  
"Tu sais, je pense," dit-il gentiment, sans la regarder, "qu'une jeune fille comme toi avec ton caractère, et une dague comme ça… elle est nouvelle, pas vrai? De l'ébonite?… Bref je crois que tu peux parler à qui tu veux." Il commença à polir la dague avec sa manche.  
"Rends-moi ça," dit Kaelyn en grognant, légèrement apaisée.  
Delvin se leva pour la lui tendre, et se pencha pour murmurer dans son oreille. "Parle-lui, ou je dis à Vex qui lui a fait cette farce si gentille il y a une semaine ou deux."  
Kaelyn saisit sa dague et lui lança un sourire rageur. "Tu es démoniaque," lui dit-elle. "Comment t'as deviné?"  
Delvin haussa les épaules. "Tu es la seule qui soit capable de crocheter cette serrure de cette façon, et il se trouve que je suis au courant que tu n'adores pas Dirge et Vex… C'était assez simple comme déduction."  
Kaelyn remit la dague dans son fourreau et lui sourit à regret. "Je te hais."  
"Moi aussi je t'aime, ma sœur," répondit Delvin d'un air suffisant et s'en fut d'un pas nonchalant.  
"Attends, Delvin… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un autre jus de pomme?" dit-elle avec mépris, en secouant sa chope en sa direction. Vekel lui avait révélé le secret de Delvin, et Kaelyn était heureuse d'avoir cette arme en sa possession.  
"Attends ce soir, toi, et tu boiras encore plus que moi!" dit-il en s'éloignant vers la salle d'entraînement pour ses exercices matinaux.  
Après l'avoir regardé partir, Kaelyn paya son dû à Vekel, fit quelques échanges avec Tonilia et sortit de la Cruche pour aller poser sa pièce à conviction.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
            À Vendeaume, Kaelyn réfléchit à ce que Delvin avait dit. Il était vrai qu'elle voulait que Brynjolf lui avoue la vérité… Devrait-elle adopter une attitude plus agressive?  
            De toute façon, attendre qu'il vienne me parler ne fonctionne pas, pensa Kaelyn amèrement, au contraire, il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi.  
Kaelyn n'avait pas envie de perdre l'homme qu'elle pensait être son meilleur ami, et était disposée à être plus active dans leur réconciliation. Même un voleur ne peut pas éviter ses problèmes en permanence, décida-t-elle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle parlait d'elle ou de Brynjolf.  
Après quelques heures de trajet, elle arrêta sa jument sombre près des écuries de la ville. Elle ne la laissa pas là, évidemment, cela serait mauvais signe. Elle la laissa brouter près des murs de la cité et chercha sa cible.  
Elle crocheta la serrure de la porte de devant sans casser son crochet, et entra dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Satisfaite de son agilité, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un coffre où elle pourrait mettre le rubis volé dans sa poche. Elle décida d'aller à l'étage et passa en silence devant une silhouette endormie au rez-de-chaussée.  
Les escaliers ne grincèrent même pas lorsqu'elle passa devant cette personne, et elle vit un coffre au pied du lit qui semblait parfait. Sans faire de bruit, elle l'ouvrit et déposa le rubis dérobé à l'intérieur.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir de la maison. Elle adorait placer des pièces à conviction, et souriait à pleines dents lorsqu'elle fit volte-face et vit…  
Brynjolf.  
Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Faisait. Donc. Là?!  
Il la vit une seconde plus tard et se pétrifia, un chandelier orné à la main. Il y eut un moment assez drôle où chacun faisait des signes désespérés, Kaelyn en colère et exigeant des explications, Brynjolf confus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent assez pour pouvoir murmurer furieusement.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" Kaelyn grogna. "J'ai reçu un boulot dans cette maison!"  
"Écoute, je ne savais pas, j'essayais simplement de trouver quelque chose pour la guilde…"  
"Deux secondes, laisse-moi deviner, tu as des choses importantes à faire?" l'interrompit Kaelyn en colère. "Donc on se retrouve à deux dans une même maison, ce qui, je te le rappelle, est contre le règlement de la guilde."  
"Je connais le règlement de la guilde, jeune fille," répondit Brynjolf, en commençant à s'énerver, "Si tu te souviens bien, j'étais déjà là alors que tu commençais à peine à apprendre à chiper."  
"Ah oui? Et bien, on dirait qu'on te voit de moins en moins maintenant que j'ai réussi dans ce domaine", déclara Kaelyn plus calmement. "Pourquoi, Brynjolf?" "Pourquoi tu m'ignores ces temps-ci?" Alors qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux, Brynjolf hésita.  
Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre, un bruit au rez-de-chaussée les interrompit : la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Les deux voleurs chevronnés se séparèrent immédiatement. Kaelyn plongea dans l'ombre derrière le coffre et Brynjolf disparut dans une autre pièce, où Kaelyn ne pouvait plus le voir.  
En bas, quelqu'un parlait à voix basse, et un garde de Vendeaume apparut face à Kaelyn lorsqu'il monta les escaliers. Kaelyn commença un flux d'insultes dans sa tête. Il était évident que Brynjolf et elle n'avaient pas été assez discrets durant leur discussion. Enfin, la dame qui dormait au rez-de-chaussée devait avoir le sommeil très léger.  
Il ne lui restait plus rien à faire sauf attendre, et Kaelyn se sentait capable de ne pas gigoter et de rester totalement immobile lorsque le garde monta les escaliers, son arme dégainée, et marcha près d'elle sans la voir. Elle le regarda faire sa ronde habituelle dans la pièce, et frémit lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce où Brynjolf s'était caché.  
"Vous avez commis des crimes contre Bordeciel. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous défendre?"  
Kaelyn ne cessa de répéter des insultes intérieurement lorsque le garde fit sortir Brynjolf de la pièce, son épée dans son dos.  
"Voyons, mon bon monsieur, quel crime ai-je pu commettre?" Brynjolf essayait de sortir de la situation avec ses paroles doucereuses, les mains en l'air et le regard innocent.  
Kaelyn hocha la tête en désapprobation, et sortit de sa cachette. Elle allait devoir trouver une solution rapide, sinon la guilde en pâtirait. Elle était bien contente que le garde lui tournait le dos et s'occupait de Brynjolf.  
"Entrée par effraction, déjà," répliqua le garde, "Et je suis sûr qu'on vous fouillant au quartier général des gardes, on trouvera énormément d'objets dérobés sur vous."  
Brynjolf écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kaelyn s'approcher du garde par derrière, mais fit passer sa surprise pour de l'indignation. "Mais pourquoi donc pensez-vous ça?"  
Le garde grogna. "Je ne suis pas né de la veille. Je reconnais l'armure de la Guilde des Voleurs. Avancez."  
Kaelyn se déplaça avec agilité derrière le garde tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers et se glissa derrière Brynjolf, l'utilisant comme bouclier, et mit ses mains sous sa cape. D'un mouvement délicat qui reflétait celui de son corps, elle ôta le chandelier de sa poche et le mit dans la sienne, puis fit une roulade vers l'autre pièce.  
Soupirant de soulagement, elle sourit et sortit par la fenêtre, puis suivit à la trace Brynjolf et son nouvel ami le garde. L'excitation des missions était encore plus intense lorsqu'on s'extirpait d'une situation difficile. Désormais elle n'avait plus qu'à regarder Brynjolf s'évader. Quelle histoire à raconter à la guilde!  
"Bon, c'est vrai, je suis un membre de la guilde. Combien coûte ma prime?" Brynjolf commençait à être désespéré. Il savait qu'il avait l'air suspicieux, et n'avait pas senti Kaelyn lui prendre sa pièce à conviction, grâce à son talent en vol à la tire.  
Kaelyn secoua la tête… ce garde n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être du genre à accepter les pots-de-vin. Brynjolf aurait dû le savoir avant d'essayer. D'autant plus que Vendeaume était la dernière ville où la guilde n'avait aucune influence suffisante. Brynjolf était distrait, et ça ne lui rendait pas du tout service. Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas simplement ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Qu'est ce qui l'en empêche? se demanda Kaelyn pour la énième fois.  
Elle savait où ils se rendaient, et abandonna Brynjolf et le garde pour prendre un raccourci vers le palais du Jarl, se perchant sur une saillie de pierre derrière la cour du palais. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape pour se réchauffer et attendit Brynjolf.  
Sans pièces à conviction à lui confisquer et identifier, et une prime tellement basse, il fut relâché dans l'heure, et sortit de la porte l'air songeur.  
Elle sauta de son perchoir et s'approcha de lui. Il se crispa en sa présence, comme il le faisait souvent dernièrement. "Alors?" dit-elle d'un air suffisant.  
"Alors quoi?" dit-il, toujours aussi crispé.  
"Alors tu vas me remercier pour avoir sauvé ta peau et l'honneur de la guilde, ou bien?"  
Brynjolf se détendit un peu et laissa échapper un petit rire. "C'était toi, jeune fille? Par les dents de Namira, je n'avais jamais été aussi pris au piège. Quand le garde m'a fouillé et n'a rien trouvé, je pense que j'étais encore plus surpris que lui." Il commença à rire franchement, et Kaelyn se joint à lui tandis qu'ils se mirent en route vers la porte de la ville.  
"Tu te figures que je ne t'ai pas vu tenter de l'amadouer tout le long du chemin?" dit-elle en se moquant gentiment. "Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je serais jalouse."  
Brynjolf la regarda sévèrement, et elle sentit ses joues rougir. Elle était contente qu'il fasse déjà noir, et changea rapidement de sujet. "Puis ton expression quand je me cachais derrière le garde… ça n'a pas de prix. Pas comme ce bébé." Elle sortit le chandelier de sa poche avec triomphe.  
"Oui, oui, je suis simplement content que tu n'aies pas vu mon expression quand je me suis rendu compte que tu me l'avais pris," dit Brynjolf, et tenta de reprendre son prix, mais Kaelyn le mit hors d'atteinte avec aisance.  
"Un air de pure gratitude, je suis sûre? Peut-être de la vénération envers ton héroïne?" demanda Kaelyn d'un air hautain, en inspectant le chandelier sous tous ses aspects.  
"Quelque chose comme ça," dit Brynjolf en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'emparant du chandelier. Cette fois, elle le laissa le prendre, et il le rangea alors qu'ils s'approchaient de garde près de la porte de la ville. Ils hochèrent la tête en les laissant passer et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.  
Quelques pas après, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder. "Mon cheval est par là…" commença Brynjolf, mais s'immobilisa lorsque Kaelyn secoua la tête énergiquement..  
"Oh non, tu vas répondre à mes questions, et tout de suite." Elle agrippa son avant-bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuie. Ce qui, tout bien considéré, était assez tentant pour lui.  
Il soupira, mal à l'aise, et avança de quelques pas lents dans la direction vers laquelle elle le traînait. "Jeune fille, qu'est-ce que tu…"  
"Kaelyn!" interrompit-elle, le fusillant du regard. "C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, et j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même. Je n'aime pas trop tes "jeunes filles" depuis que tu les utilises pour m'éviter."  
Brynjolf fut pris par surprise. "Je n'essaie pas de t'éviter, jeune… Kaelyn."  
"Alors c'est l'occasion de m'expliquer ce que tu fous," rétorqua Kaelyn et le traîna obstinément vers un bosquet, la neige craquant sous leurs pieds. Une fois arrivés, elle se tourna vers lui, baissa son capuchon de Rossignol pour mieux lui faire face.  
En voyant mieux son visage et ses cheveux au clair de lune, Brynjolf ressentit d'autant plus la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas en parler et détourna son regard, mal à l'aise. "Je ne t'évite pas… je suis juste occupé ces temps-ci."  
Kaelyn souffla de colère. "Oui, occupé chaque fois que moi, je rentre dans la pièce. Incapable de parler à qui que ce soit, enfin, de me parler à moi. Tu m'évites, tu quittes la pièce dès que je rentre, tu ne me dis jamais plus d'une seule phrase, je la connais par cœur maintenant. "Désolé, jeune fille, je suis très occupé pour l'instant, on se parle plus tard.""  
"Non, c'est juste que…" tenta Brynjolf.  
"Si," insista Kaelyn. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Brynjolf? C'est toi qui m'as fait entrer dans la guilde, c'est toi qui m'a donné mon premier boulot, tu as été le premier à me croire quand j'ai parlé de Karliah et de Mercer. À Irkngthand, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et j'ai sauvé la tienne." Sa voix était plus calme, et elle détourna son regard à son tour. "Je pensais qu'on était amis, Bryn."  
Le cœur de Brynjolf se tordait de douleur et il commença à bégayer, ne sachant pas quoi dire mais sachant qu'il devait dire quelque chose. "Je… on est… amis," commença-t-il difficilement. "Et je ne sais pas… la guilde est vraiment occupée ces temps-ci, et…"  
Il cessa de parler quand Kaelyn se tourna vers lui, non pas frustrée et blessée mais en colère cette fois.  
"Brynjolf, tu n'étais pas trop occupé pour ce cambriolage ridicule et imprévu. Tu n'étais pas trop occupé pour t'entraîner en tir à l'arc, toi qui n'en fais jamais, hier." Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et il fit un pas en arrière. "Tu n'étais pas trop occupé pour bavarder avec Delvin, ou Vex, ou Vekel, ou Tonilia, ou tout le reste de la guilde. Ne me mens pas, Brynjolf. Ça marche avec les pigeons et les gardes, mais moi je te connais trop bien."  
Le poing de Kaelyn s'était écrasé sur le torse de Brynjolf, et elle le repoussa d'un pas vers un arbre très bien placé, les yeux rouges de colère, lui lançant le défi tacite de répliquer, aussi furibonde qu'elle l'était tout le temps quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.  
Brynjolf commençait seulement à se mettre de mauvaise humeur de son côté. "Ne me touche plus jamais comme ça," répliqua-t-il, ôtant son poignet de son torse et le tenant pour la pousser légèrement. Il s'avança, tellement plus grand qu'elle, ses yeux flambant de colère.  
"Pourquoi pas?" répondit-elle, toujours en colère, plus doucement, plus intensément. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux à présent, comme un putois et un ours debout. La tension était palpable.  
Et Brynjolf l'embrassa.  
Le baiser était aussi dur que leur mauvaise humeur au début, mais peu à peu cette énergie se canalisa en un rythme agréable. Brynjolf tira sur son poignet pour la serrer contre lui, et son autre main se posa sur son visage, sa nuque, pour la serrer encore davantage. Il avait l'impression d'être un mendiant face à un tas d'or, un voleur dans un coffre au trésor.  
Kaelyn ne savait pas comment leur colère s'était transformée en passion, ne savait pas quoi faire de son autre main jusqu'à ce qu'elle la pose sur sa ceinture, le rapprochant d'elle. Mais elle savait que son halètement lorsqu'elle remua sa main pour une meilleure position était aussi intense que son frémissement lorsqu'il caressa sa nuque de sa main froide. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud.  
Puis le rythme s'arrêta, sa main se retira, et Kaelyn réalisa qu'elle n'était responsable ni du début ni de la fin du baiser. Brynjolf lâcha son poignet et ôta l'autre de sa ceinture, et fit un pas en arrière.  
"Parce que," dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux qui avaient été de braises désormais de cendres, et il répondit à la question qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus avoir posée, "Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami."  
Et il partit, aussi rapide qu'un cambrioleur, et Kaelyn se demanda ce qu'il venait de voler.  
Elle attendit un moment, profitant du clair de ciel sur sa peau, et partit à son tour, en laissant le bosquet aussi paisible qu'il avait été avant qu'ils n'y rentrent.  
Le cheval de Kaelyn hennit doucement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, et elle appuya sa tête sur son cou pour un instant, profitant de l'affection simple de l'animal. Elle monta en selle brusquement, et enfonça ses talons dans ses flancs pour qu'il trotte vers Faillaise.  
"Encore une nuit trop courte, hein?" dit-elle doucement, comme si cette nuit ressemblait à la veille en le moindre point, et elle et son cheval, toutes deux noires, disparurent dans l'ombre de la nuit.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Le lendemain matin, Kaelyn s'effondra à nouveau en face de Delvin, mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait approché assez discrètement pour qu'il ne la remarque qu'au dernier instant. Il haussa les sourcils en la voyant. Chez elle, la filature si discrète était un signe de stress, et ça plus son silence le poussa à agir prudemment.  
"Bonjour, jeune fille," dit-il, et prit une gorgée en gardant les yeux rivés sur elle.  
"Non," dit-elle brusquement, et soupira. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Del." Elle frotta son visage de sa main. "Désolée, j'ai encore été dormir tard hier."  
"Boah, je sais prendre les critiques," dit Delvin. "Encore été dormir tard, mmh? Tu as raté une mission?"  
Elle releva la tête pour protester, mais sourit en le voyant sourire en coin. "Tu sais bien que je ne rate pas mes missions, Del, mais j'ai une petite histoire à raconter, tu vas aimer ça."  
Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, et l'approbation de Delvin la mettait à l'aise, et au moment où elle lui décrit l'expression de Brynjolf après sa garde à vue, ils riaient tout deux assez fort pour énerver Vex.  
"Donc c'est tout ce qui s'est passé, pas vrai?" demanda Delvin avec malice après leur fou rire.  
Kaelyn pouffa en se moquant. "Oui, et c'était largement suffisant, merci bien." Delvin la regarda un instant et se rassit, ne poussant pas l'interrogatoire.  
"D'accord, alors j'ai un autre boulot pour toi, si tu veux," dit il,  
"Oui, je veux bien, j'ai envie de bosser aujourd'hui, je sais pas pourquoi," dit Kaelyn et se pencha vers lui. "Tu as du vol à la tire?"  
"Oui, bien sûr," dit Delvin en baillant, et lui tendit une feuille de papier avec les détails de la mission. Il la regarda s'échapper de la Cruche Percée à toute vitesse, sans un mot, et vers la Souricière et pas la citerne.  
Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était partie, il se leva promptement et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, après avoir déposé le paiement pour Vekel sur la table.  
Delvin rentra dans la pièce, et regarda autour de lui. Brynjolf était là, face au coffre le plus difficile à ouvrir, entouré par quelques crochets cassés sur le sol. Delvin marcha vers les tapis d'entraînement de façon décontractée, et commença ses étirements du matin.  
"Ça ne sert à rien, Del, je sais que tu es là pour me parler," dit Brynjolf après un petit moment, sans détourner les yeux de sa tâche.  
Delvin s'arrêta, surpris, puis rit avec malice. "Tu m'as eu, mec." Abandonnant ce semblant d'exercice, il s'approcha des coffres et s'assit en face du plus simple à ouvrir. "Alors, dis ce que tu as à dire."  
"Quoi donc?" Brynjolf ne dit rien, mais ses doigts glissèrent et le crochet se brisa. Il laissa échapper un juron, et prit un nouveau crochet pour recommencer.  
"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, mec. C'est au sujet de Kaelyn, évidemment." Delvin regarda le crochet de Brynjolf se briser à nouveau en entendant son nom. "Non, pas besoin d'en prendre un autre, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu gâcherais des crochets même avec le coffre le plus simple quand on parle d'elle."  
"Bouge de là et on va voir," grogna Brynjolf, mais il ne sortit pas de crochet. Delvin sourit d'un air goguenard et attendit un moment.  
"Pendant un moment, elle pensait que tu l'ignorais parce qu'elle était à la tête de la guilde désormais, tu sais," fit remarquer Delvin.  
 Brynjolf le regarda pour la première fois. "Mais ça n'était pas ça la raison." Ça n'était pas une question.  
"Non, ça n'était pas ça. J'ai connu un certain type qui était fou dingue d'une fille ou d'une autre la moitié du temps, et c'était toujours à cette fille-là qu'il accordait le moins d'attention."  
"Mais tu ne lui as rien dit."  
Delvin soupira et s'assit sur le coffre. "Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle devrait te demander." Il secoua la tête. "Elle était très en colère, cela dit. Tu l'as vraiment blessée. Elle sait quand on lui cache quelque chose, la jeune fille, son cœur sait, même quand sa tête ne sait pas."  
Brynjolf se retourna et s'appuya sur le coffre de maître. "C'est ça qui la rend une si bonne voleuse."  
"Oh, arrête de tourner autour du pot," dit Delvin.  
"Tu ne m'as posé aucune question," répliqua Brynjolf avec un petit sourire.  
"D'accord, alors la voilà : il s'est passé quoi hier soir? Et je ne parle pas du cambriolage, elle m'a déjà raconté tout ça. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite."  
Brynjolf cessa immédiatement de sourire. "Pourquoi, elle a dit quoi?"  
"Elle n'a rien dit du tout, un peu comme un certain autre ami ces temps-ci," dit simplement Delvin. "C'est à ce point, hein?"  
Brynjolf soupira. "Oui, c'est à ce point. Désolé."  
"Pas de problème, mais raconte moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir." Delvin se pencha quand il vit que Brynjolf ne disait rien, en se frottant le visage. "À ce point, mmh? Elle t'a parlé comme je lui avais suggéré?"  
Brynjolf laissa paraître un certain amusement. "Oui, si on peut dire. Elle me sort d'une situation très complexe, puis elle se joue de moi comme un chat et de l'herbe à chat, puis elle fait comme si elle était blessée, puis elle est tellement en colère qu'elle me pousse contre un arbre." Il fit un geste incrédule.  
"Elle peut avoir du caractère, la demoiselle," dit Delvin. "Et ensuite?"  
"Ensuite je me suis énervé aussi et…" Brynjolf hésita, l'air extrêmement peu enclin à continuer.  
"Tu l'as cognée?" s'exclama Delvin, inquiet, et Brynjolf prit immédiatement un air choqué et offensé.  
"Non, bien sûr que non! Je …" Il haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai embrassée.  
Delvin éclata de rire et Brynjolf prit un air déconfit. "Désolé, mec, tu avais l'air si coupable, je me demandais juste…"  
Brynjolf secoua la tête, dégoûté, et se leva. "Heureux de savoir que je te distrais," dit-il d'un ton amer, et se retourna pour chercher un endroit plus au calme.  
"Non! Attends!" Delvin le rappela, se levant également. "Pour l'instant, ça va, ton histoire. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite?"  
"Ensuite, j'ai… réalisé ce que je venais de faire, je me suis reculé, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être son ami, et je suis parti." Delvin eut l'air pensif et hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Brynjolf insista. "Pourquoi? Elle était comment ce matin?"  
Delvin le fixa un instant et haussa des épaules. "Un peu dans tous ses états, mais je crois que c'était dans le bon sens."  
Brynjolf fit les cent pas. "Depuis quand c'est positif d'être dans tous ses états?" demanda-t-il, la voix nerveuse et incrédule. "Pourquoi je suis tellement con? Pourquoi il a fallu que je fasse quelque chose comme ça tout d'un coup…" Il s'arrêta et regarda Delvin. "Del, dis moi ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal, vraiment pas, mais je ne suis pas capable d'être son ami… pas juste son ami, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."  
"Tu as envie d'elle," dit Delvin doucement.  
"Plus que tout au monde," répondit Brynjolf sur le même ton. "Del… Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle."  
Delvin expira tout d'un coup. "Alors ça, ça va être plus difficile à caser dans une conversation avec elle pour l'instant, mais je vais te donner le même conseil qu'à elle : va lui parler. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens."  
"Je ne suis pas doué pour parler, Del, tu le sais bien, surtout pas parler de sentiments… et puis elle ne ressent sûrement pas la même chose."  
"Si tu l'aimes vraiment, Brynjolf, il va falloir que tu lui parles. Et puis tu ne sais rien de ses sentiments… ça n'est pas elle qui a mis fin au baiser, si? Je crois que c'est une aide énorme que je t'apporte là, alors botte-toi le cul et va parler à cette jeune fille."  
"Elle ne veut plus que je l'appelle comme ça," dit Brynjolf, dépité.  
"Ah ouais, j'avais oublié. Continue comme ça et tu seras aussi attentif que moi." Delvin claqua l'épaule de Brynjolf pour l'encourager et sortit de la pièce.  
Brynjolf soupira et se rassit devant le coffre de maître. Deux crochets plus tard, il était ouvert.  
Des crochets, de l'argent, un collier, une arme dwemer. Il prit tout sauf l'arme et claqua le coffre pour le fermer.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
 Brynjolf l'attendit toute la nuit mais elle ne vint jamais. Il ignora le regard de pitié de Delvin et se mit finalement au lit.  
En réalité, Kaelyn était en prison.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
Kaelyn se réveilla à l'aube, si elle pouvait faire confiance à son horloge biologique. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour vérifier dans sa cellule, mais elle se faisait suffisamment confiance pour essayer de sortir.  
Elle parvenait presque à entendre Delvin. Tu es la seule à faire exprès de te faire mettre en taule juste pour essayer de sortir par toi même. Elle sourit en sortant le seul crochet qu'elle avait réussi à garder et se mit à déverrouiller la serrure de sa cellule en silence.  
Au troisième coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Kaelyn marmonna un remerciement à Nocturne et s'avança vers le coffre contenant ses possessions, accroupie au cas où des gardes s'approcheraient. Cette serrure-ci était plus complexe, bizarrement, et ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre essais et un crochet passablement déformé qu'elle ne réussi à l'ouvrir.  
Kaelyn embrassa ce crochet qui lui avait été si utile et le glissa derrière son oreille en enfilant et équipant toutes ses affaires, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle glissa le crochet dans sa tresse et s'approcha de la porte, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit.  
Était-ce des ronflements qu'elle entendait? Kaelyn faillit éclater de rire en réalisant que le garde était endormi, mais se retint. Ça n'allait quand même pas être si simple, si? Elle reprit son sérieux en se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège ou de quelque chose comme ça, puis se dit qu'après tout, elle était une excellente voleuse, mais ne se trouvait simplement pas si souvent que ça dans des situations qui nécessitaient la totalité de ses capacités.  
Alors que faire maintenant? C'était une question à laquelle Kaelyn n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre, mais ne pouvait l'ignorer, même avec la distraction habile d'une sortie de prison. Elle commença à y réfléchir en traversant silencieusement le sol de pavés menant à la porte.  
Brynjolf. Il l'avait embrassée. Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il … l'admirait réellement, ou cherchait-il simplement quelqu'un pour chauffer ses draps? La seconde option la rendait malade, et ne collait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui, mais pourtant, à cet instant, il semblait plus risquer de mettre cette option de côté que de se faire jeter en prison volontairement.  
Donc pourquoi? Elle avoua qu'elle l'aimait bien en graissant les charnières de la porte pour éviter le moindre bruit. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Tellement, à vrai dire, qu'elle ne s'était jamais avoué pourquoi elle avait été si blessée lorsqu'il l'ignorait ces temps-ci, à un tel point qu'elle avait dû se forcer à ne penser qu'à leur amitié, pour ne pas se laisser croire à de faux espoirs. Brynjolf n'était pas vraiment son meilleur ami, c'était plutôt Delvin. Quelle place avait donc Brynjolf ?  
Mon cœur, réalisa-t-elle avec regret. C'est mon cœur qu'il a volé avec ce baiser. C'était tellement cliché. Kaelyn secoua la tête à sa bêtise en ouvrant la porte, sortit dans le petit matin et la ferma derrière elle.  
Elle ferma les yeux et inspira l'air frais du matin. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle que jamais depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Elle détestait qu'on lui cache des choses, mais si elle-même se cachait ses sentiments.  
Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de cacher des choses à d'autres, et elle se demandait justement ce qu'elle devrait faire maintenant qu'elle s'était avoué ses sentiments lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Brynjolf devant elle qui la regardait.  
Il était encore motivé par cette confiance de l'instant présent qui l'avait fait sortir du lit et la chercher avant l'aube, et il marcha vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, alors qu'elle fuyait son regard. "Tu n'es pas rentrée hier soir. Je me suis inquiété."  
Kaelyn fit un geste de la main, sur le point de toucher son torse ou sa main, mais la laissa retomber. "Désolée. Je…" Elle le regarda l'air désolée. "Je voulais voir si j'étais capable de m'évader de prison."  
Brynjolf rit. "Et tu as réussi, à ce que je vois. Non pas que ça m'étonne de ta part." Il prit sa main et la mena rapidement hors de la ville, et Kaelyn serra ses doigts entre les siens.  
Cet homme tendre et assuré était-il le même que celui qui la faisait hésiter, se sentir toute petite, et qui l'avait embrassée passionnément? Le même que celui qui une fois avait ricané comme un petit garçon car il avait volé une paire de boucles d'oreille dont quelqu'un s'était trop vanté?  
Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Il était aussi lunatique qu'elle.  
Ils traversèrent la ville sans le moindre effort, étonnamment vu qu'elle était censée être en prison, et traversèrent le pont levis avant que Brynjolf ne sente son courage commencer à manquer.  
"Kaelyn," dit-il rapidement, avant que le courage ne disparaisse totalement, "il faut que je te dise quelque chose."  
Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. "D'accord. Quoi donc?"  
Il continua à marcher, les menant près de la route, près de la rive, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de se rattacher à cette confiance en lui qui semblait lui échapper des doigts.  
"Je…" commença-t-il.  
 "Oui?" Kaelyn se mit à sourire.  
"En fait, je…" Il semblait incapable de continuer.  
"Tu," confirma Kaelyn, et posa sa main sur son torse, le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Ça me distrait ce que tu fais," soupira Brynjolf et prit sa main dans la sienne, cette main chaude et calleuse qui fit frémir Kaelyn l'espace d'un instant.  
"Vraiment? Et si je fais ça?" Elle tendit son autre main et la glissa dans le dos de la cape de Brynjolf.  
Il la regarda un instant, puis s'avança de quelques pas vers elle, la forçant à reculer en même temps. "Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser," dit-il d'une voix rauque et basse qui fit frémir Kaelyn à nouveau," que tu essaies de me distraire, jeune fille?"  
Kaelyn rit en haletant, tandis qu'il continuait à la faire reculer. "Voyons, pourquoi je ferais ça?" Son dos se heurta soudainement aux briques du mur de la ville, et elle leva la tête vers Brynjolf, les yeux écarquillés.  
Il était plus près d'elle que jamais et lâcha sa main, posant les siennes autour de sa tête. Elle était prise au piège. "À toi de me dire," dit-il, et il l'embrassa, glissant une main derrière sa tête pour que sa tête ne se frotte pas à la pierre, la pressant contre lui avec son corps.  
Il était nettement plus sûr de lui qu'avant, pensa Kaelyn avec plaisir, tandis que Brynjolf approfondissait le baiser, pillant sa bouche, ses hanches tout contre les siennes. Le contraste entre son corps chaud et le mur froid lui faisait tourner la tête.  
Elle remit ses mains aux mêmes endroits qu'avant, une sous son cou et l'autre à sa ceinture, les faisant pénétrer de plus en plus sous ses vêtements. Elle entendait la respiration de Brynjolf s'accélérer à chaque mouvement. Tout d'un coup, il lui prit ses deux mains et les maintint au dessus de sa tête contre le mur en l'embrassant d'autant plus profondément en même temps.  
Se sentant immobilisée, et pas certaine qu'elle était censée aimer ça autant que c'était le cas (après tout, c'était une voleuse), elle tortilla ses hanches contre lui, et fut récompensée immédiatement par le grognement de Brynjolf. Elle recommença et il gémit, en abandonnant ses lèvres pour embrasser sa nuque.  
"Jeune fille, un peu de pitié pour un miséreux," dit-il en haletant contre sa peau, la mordillant entre chaque mot.  
"Sans mes mains, il faut bien que je me serve d'autre chose," répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait innocent. Elle enroula une jambe autour de sa taille de manière langoureuse pour le serrer contre elle, et tourna sa tête pour mordiller son oreille.  
Il se fit immobile, tremblant, avant de frotter ses hanches contre les siennes avec une ardeur nouvelle, et explorant ses courbes de sa main libre. En l'entendant gémir, il murmura dans son oreille, "Tu vas me faire succomber, tu sais?"  
Elle frotta son visage dans son cou d'une manière excitante et mignonne à la fois. "Je vais être la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivé."  
Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en lâchant ses mains.


End file.
